Every Little Moment
by teeceecee
Summary: "Because the saying 'blood is thicker than water' only applies to those whom you can actually tolerate - and on a scale of one to ten, I'd probably give you a zero, bonehead." A drabble series focusing on the brotherly love between Tadashi and Hiro featuring the rest of the BH6 gang. May contain some spoilers. Chap 8: Tadashi would always protect Hiro, no matter what.
1. The Newcomer

**Hello and welcome to my first ever drabble series (and story for Big Hero 6). Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Newcomer<span>**

**Summary: Tadashi finally meets the newest member of the Hamada family - his little brother, Hiro.**

A young boy of about four stood by the window, brown eyes fixed on the droplets of rainwater running down the frosted glass. He was waiting, for the sign of a car to arrive on the driveway, for the shine of headlights, or maybe the beep of a horn to signal that his parents were back home.

The trees swayed in the breeze, the rain falling in delicate sheets that interested him. He had just learned about the formation of rain – from the sea to the clouds and back to the sea again – and couldn't wait for his parents to come back so that he could tell them all that he knew.

"Tadashi, come here, you'll be cold if you stand too close," the kind voice of his grandmother piped up.

Tadashi sighed. "Yes, Baba."

He walked obediently to his grandmother's side, situating himself on the carpet. The boy ran his hands through the strands, mesmerized by the way how they darkened from his touch. Hands shifted vapidly – dark and light alternating that it immediately caught his fleeting amusement.

"Are you anxious?"

Tadashi stared up at his grandmother's lined face, to the warm brown eyes so similar to his father's. The young boy nodded, huffing in irritation as a flop of black hair interrupted his line of sight.

"I can't wait to meet my brother or sister," he answered solemnly. Funny, he was always such a serious child, or so people said. Where other boys his age were interested in rolling fields and playing tag, he was interested in his toy robots and learning how they worked.

It was a quirk that he didn't how meaningful would be until much, much later.

The sound of tires running on the tarmac got his attention and he perked up, already rushing to the door. Peeking out at the window – something that his parents had taught him to ensure his safety – he realized it was his mother and father, finally back from the hospital.

Tadashi threw open the door and would've rushed outside had it not been because of the downpour. And so he waited.

He waited for his father to help his mother out of the car, sharp eyes immediately zeroing on the bundle she had in her arms.

He waited as they stepped into the threshold.

And he waited for them to tell him the news.

His mother gave him a weary smile as she walked towards the couch, settling on the comfortable surface with a slow exhale of tiredness.

"Come here, Tadashi, and meet your new baby brother," she said, lips pulled into a bright smile.

The boy walked cautiously towards the bundle in his mother's arms, as if afraid he would wake his new sibling. His father placed a strong arm on his shoulder and he looked up at the familiar face, feeling a surge of courage igniting his curiousity.

The first thing he noticed was the shock of black hair on his brother's head. The second thing was that his brother had a lot of hair, almost as if someone had thrown a mop of black strands on his small head. The baby was asleep, mouth puckered and face a pale red as if the toll of entering the world exerted him.

Tadashi gently placed his hand on his brother's much smaller one.

"Wow," he breathed in wonder. "What's his name, Mama?"

"Hiro," his father replied, coming to stand behind them, brown eyes soft with happiness at the sight of his two boys.

His grandmother tittered. "Hiro. A suitable name for him."

Tadashi gave his grandmother a wondering stare but turned his attention back to Hiro once more. He grinned.

"Hi, Hiro. I'm Tadashi, your big brother."

In response, the baby yawned, snuggling further into his blankets.

"Can I hold him, Mama?" he asked, brown eyes wide and pleading. "Can I, please?"

His mother looked as if she was about to protest, but his father intervened for him.

"It's okay, Katsumi, Tadashi knows how to handle babies. We've already taught him how to hold one."

She didn't reply, merely lifting the baby gently with its blankets and passing it to Tadashi. "Remember," she started, "Never let-"

"-The head loll backwards," Tadashi finished for her, eyes enraptured by the baby in his arms. "I know, Mama."

Tomeo stared in amusement at the wonder in his elder son's gaze and knew then that Hiro would have Tadashi wrapped around his tiny finger. Barely even five minutes and his brother was already happy with the newest addition to the Hamada family.

Tadashi chuckled as he hugged Hiro closer to him, one hand supporting the back of his brother's head.

"Such a hairy baby," he said in a teasing tone. "...Welcome to the family, Hiro."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was originally from my tumblr so if it seems familiar, don't panic cause I definitely didn't steal this from myself (lol whut). Let me know what you think!**


	2. Nightmares and Midnight Comfort

**Nightmares and Midnight Comfort**

**Summary: Hiro experiences a recurring nightmare and seeks comfort from his big brother. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Nii-san?<em>"

The timid voice coupled with firm knocks on his door awoken Tadashi and he blearily sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Who is it?" he called groggily.

"Hiro," the child-like voice replied. "Let me in, please? I-"

His younger brother didn't get to finish his sentence when the door swung open, admitting the sight of a tousled-hair Tadashi.

"Hiro...what time is it anyway?" he asked, words muffled by the yawn he tried to stifle with his palm.

The younger Hamada didn't reply, rushing past Tadashi and settling into his bed, staring at his older brother with a look of fear on his face.

"I had the dream again," he said, lower lip quivering.

That instantly put Tadashi on alert. He walked to his brother's side, sitting beside him, face pinched and fumbling with his words in his mind.

"You did?"

Hiro nodded, small hands clutching his favorite blue blanket in a death grip. Tadashi stared at the four year old and heaved a tired sigh.

He put on a brave smile, ruffling his brother's wild raven hair. "_Otouto_, don't worry, dreams mean nothing and they're just a manifestation of your subconscious added with your conscious thoughts-"

"But it felt real," Hiro argued, glaring at his brother. "It felt so _real _and when you ran into that fire..._nii-san,_ remember how Baba had a dream once, a week before she died, of Jiji telling her that he'll be waiting?" A stream of tears ran down his chubby cheeks. "I dreamt that you walked into a fire – I told you not to do it but you weren't listening and-"

"_Otouto,_" Tadashi interrupted, trying to muffle his laugh. "I don't think I'll be that stupid to walk into fire...besides, I value my life and I would listen to you," he said, kind smile. "I won't just leave you like that."

Hiro visibly relaxed, the grip on his blanket loosening. "Okay, _oniichan_, I believe you."

Tadashi gave a hollow laugh and reclined on the sheets, watching as his brother followed suit.

"Funny, I don't recall inviting a hairy baby to sleep here," he said, tone playful. He watched as Hiro assume a look of indignation which looked endearing on his face – lips pouted and thick eyebrows scrunched together in what was obviously a look of bashful annoyance.

"Fine," he said in his indignant, child-like voice, sliding down the side of his bed; falling with a loud 'oomph' on the floor in the process. Tadashi leaned to the side, amused to find Hiro looking flustered, blanket draped haphazardly on his head, a look of shock on his features.

His younger brother quickly composed himself and stood up, leveling a glare at Tadashi.

He made his way to the door, tiny feet pattering against the linoleum. Tadashi wondered how the heck Hiro hadn't woken him before. The sound of his jarring walk, contrasting with the silence of morning could've awakened the whole household.

"_Otouto._"

"What?" Hiro asked and even though he hid it well, Tadashi could see that his brother was disappointed at the thought of being chased away.

"If I let you sleep here, will you promise not to steal my blankets-"

Before he was even done speaking, Hiro had ran back to the bed, jumping on the covers, a not-so-subtle giggle escaping his lips.

"Yes, yes I will not steal your blankets, _nii-san,_" he said, making himself comfortable on the bed. Tadashi sighed but could not help the teasing smile that quirked his lips,

"You want me to keep this a secret from Mama and Papa when they ask what you're doing here?"

Tadashi didn't need to look to know that his brother was nodding. "If you do tell, our pack is broken."

"Pack? But it's just the both of us-"

"Rule number one: The Hamada Bros never tell on each other," he said stubbornly. "Promise?"

"Unless it's something life-threatening," Tadashi added with a grin, "Then okay."

"Good," Hiro said and he heard his younger brother yawn. "Goodnight, _nii-san._"

"Goodnight, _otouto_," Tadashi replied, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

The next morning was a blur of panic as Katsumi and Tomeo searched high and low for their youngest son only to find him nestled in Tadashi's bed, shock of wild hair barely visible over the top of blankets that he had wrapped around himself, leaving Tadashi to shiver on his side of the bed.

**A/N: Younger!Hamada Bros give me life. Here's another fluffy, slightly angsty (and spoiler-ish) fic. I hope you guys like this!**

**Oh, and if anyone wants me to write an idea or prompt based on the brothers, don't be shy to ask; I just might take your suggestion! :) **


	3. Rebellion and Explosions

**Rebellion and Explosions**

**Summary: A little rebellion never hurt anyone growing up. But in Tadashi's case, luck was never with him. Besides, it really, really was a stupid decision. Tadashi-centric.**

He'd always been the good guy, never stepping a toe of out line, keeping up to date with his homework and lessons; he was nice to the janitors, to his teachers, the perfect role model all in all.

And he hated it.

He hated that the other kids rolled their eyes at him whenever he made his way down the halls, hated the way how the other boys sniggered behind his back. Didn't they know that he could hear every whispered insult? How his heart felt as if someone had drawn a sharp knife over it when he heard their not-so-subtle teasing?

_Nerd. Teacher's pet. Dork._

He heard them all.

And Tadashi was going to do something about it.

It had started in maths class when he refused to answer his teacher – an elderly man named Mr. Yoshimitsu – who had asked if anyone knew the answer to the set of questions that he had given. As usual, his eyes zeroed on Tadashi, expecting the boy to raise his hand and answer as he always did in every single class.

But he didn't.

Some of his classmates glanced at each other, before turning back to the flustered teacher.

Tadashi just kept his head down, concentrating on his work.

His mind wandered and he zoned out, not concentrating on what his teacher was saying.

"Mr. Hamada?"

He wondered if Hiro had found his secret stash of robotic parts and was now making a mess of all his carefully labelled items.

"Mr. Hamada?"

Tadashi's mind wondered to his lunch; he wondered what his mother would be cooking today when she came back from work and if she had picked up his favorite-

"_Tadashi Hamada._"

He looked up, wide eyed and noticed that the whole class had their attention on him.

Mr. Yoshimitsu sighed. "Boy, what is wrong with you today? You don't seem like yourself."

"Sorry," he mumbled although he wasn't feeling very apologetic.

The class continued and Tadashi tried to ignore the way how his teacher's disappointed look made his heart sink. That was all quickly forgotten when someone tapped his shoulder from behind.

He turned, expecting them to ask if he had any extra erasers or pencils since that's all he seemed to be recognized for in this class.

But instead, the other boy was smiling at him.

"Wow, Hamada, you seem really different today," he commented. The boy had greasy black hair and a smattering of pimples that seemed to cover every inch of his cheeks and nose.

Tadashi lifted an eyebrow in response, wondering what he wanted. "Yeah, so?"

If it was possible, the boy's smile grew wider and he lifted his hands in mock surrender. "Easy, tiger, I was just about to ask if you had been abducted and brainwashed by aliens."

"What's it to you?"

The boy shrugged. "Now that you put it that way — nothing."

Tadashi turned back but was stopped by another tap on his shoulder. The boy extended his hand towards him, black eyes shining with mischief.

"Almost forgot, The name's Ben." Tadashi reached out and shook his hand, trying not to grimace at the feel of his sweat-slicked palm.

"I think you know my name," he replied, not meaning to come off as callous.

"Yeah," Ben said with a roll of his eyes, "Hard not to when you steal the limelight from poor Mr. Yoshimitsu every maths class."

Tadashi felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. "I do not," he hissed, low enough that nobody could hear what they were saying.

"Do to," the other boy said in what was obviously a mocking tone.

"Do not-"

"Mr. Hamada, Mr. Kato. Care to tell the class what you were talking about?"

Ben shook his head and Tadashi did the same, glowering at the negative attention he was receiving. It almost made him…

It almost made him feel cool.

Class drew on in a drone and Tadashi could feel his concentration slipping from him once more. It ended with a short notice, Mr. Yoshimitsu's glare hot on his back as the young boy raced out from the class as fast as his long legs could take him.

Tadashi wished he could say that the exchange with his maths teacher left him mortified but it didn't. In honesty, it didn't even faze him.

"Hamada!"

He grimaced before turning around, nearly causing Ben to bump against him. The bigger kid managed to stop in time, although his initial closeness was not at all welcomed.

"Kato," Tadashi replied, quirking a brow. "What now?"

"Just wanted to ask if you would want to hang out after school?"

The shorter boy fumbled with the stack of books in his hands, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Why?"

"Just because," Ben replied simply. "Listen, if you would take me up on that offer, meet us tomorrow at the science room after school."

Ben didn't give the other kid a chance to decide before he walked away, leaving Tadashi with more unanswered questions.

He hadn't failed to notice that the other boy had explicitly mentioned 'us' and not just him.

And Tadashi would be lying if he said he didn't think of taking up Ben's offer.

~~O~~O~~

The next day – against his better judgement – he wound up outside the science class, trying to look inconspicuous even if his heart was thudding wildly in his chest.

Tadashi could hear the jarring of feet against the linoleum, the loud noise doing little to calm his nerves. He pushed the sleeve of his favorite beige cardigan up, eyes scanning the space for a hint of black hair or greasy pimples.

He finally spotted Ben walking towards him. The boy was surrounded with his usual gang of friends who had no other intention of being in school except to please their parents. He could hear his father's warning chiming in his head like an incessant bell.

_Bad company. Bad company._

But he chose to ignore it, wanting to give Ben and his friends the benefit of the doubt. After all, with his flawless record of not getting into trouble, it would be almost impossible to be expelled if he were caught. The most teachers would do is to write him a warning letter and tell him to go back to his studies.

At least, that's what he hoped for.

"Hamada," Ben said in a away of greeting. "Nice to see you didn't chicken out."

"Nah, wouldn't dream of giving you the wrong image," Tadashi replied smugly.

"I would've penned you for a boy who cries to his mother whenever he fails a test."

"I do not," Tadashi replied, his voice betraying a hint of annoyance. _At least not anymore._

Ben shrugged. "Whatever. Oh, right, I forgot to introduce you to some of my people." A round of introduction commenced, forcing him to smile and nod politely, even if the name's of those boys slipped from his mind as soon as they entered it. _Hey, robotics prodigy, the mind has its own priorities._

They sneaked in, with Ben trying the lock. Once entering, the smell of strong bleach immediately assaulted his nose, making him wince.

"So, what's your big plan, Ben?" one of the boys ask, a small, lanky one whose name started with a 'K' or something like that.

"I say we change up the chemicals in different bottles and switch the labels," Ben replied gleefully, rubbing his hands together like a madman.

"Boring," Tadashi quipped, watching in satisfaction at the annoyed look passing over the other boy's face.

"Okay then, Hamada, why don't you share your bright ideas with the rest of us." He sneered.

Tadashi racked his brains for something that he could do to impress the rest of them, an idea solidifying in his mind as soon as he thought of it.

It was reckless, pure idiocy at its finest. It was perfect.

"How about we keep your original idea but instead of doing that, we rig each chemical mixture to explode when exposed to air."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" one boy said sarcastically.

"That's why I'm here," Tadashi replied, hands pressed together as he smirked. "So you guys don't accidentally blow yourselves up instead."

~~O~~O~~

He stood back to admire his work, watching as Ben switched up the label for sulphur dioxide to sulphur trioxide.

"Perfect," the young prodigy replied cheerfully.

"Great," Ben said, grinning, "Good work, guys." They left the lab, not knowing the danger that they had posed to their other classmates.

~~O~~O~~

An explosion was the first thing that alerted Tadashi to the effectiveness of their prank. He tried to stifle his grin, but it didn't work. Ben turned behind to shoot him a knowing smirk.

A siren went on and that smirk faded.

"Fire drill!" one student yelled. Mr. Yoshimitsu looked up in alarm.

"Oh, well, yes. Hurry up class, and leave everything behind!"

Tadashi blended in with the other students making their way to the school grounds, sneaking in beside Ben.

"Do you think it worked?" he asked the other boy softly. Tugging the sleeve of his green shirt, he cast his gaze around. Another teacher walked up to Mr. Yoshimitsu and whispered in his ear. The maths teacher's face instantly darkened, causing a fissure of fear to crest in his chest.

"Relax, Hamada," Ben drawled. "Nobody will suspect."

"Did you see Mr. Yoshimitsu's face this now?" Tadashi hissed back. "He looked like he knew exactly what had happened."

Ben shrugged. "Guess we'll find out when we get there."

They approached the school compound, the figure of their principal positioned at the podium. Tadashi couldn't help the feeling of unease crawling in his stomach but he figured that it might have just been perpetrator's guilt.

The principal cleared his throat. "Students, we have received information that the explosion in the chemistry lab was not an accident; it was an act done deliberately by a group of students."

His blood ran cold. They knew?

"One of our students, Miss Ume, was nearly hurt because of this."

Tadashi resisted a gasp that nearly escaped from his mouth.

Ben managed to sum up their predicament nicely: "Holy hell."

"You can say that again," he whispered back.

"…And if any of those perpetrators are caught, they shall be investigated, and if needed, expelled."

Now the young inventor was really afraid.

The principal dismissed them and Tadashi found that he couldn't even breathe properly from the band of trepidation wrapped around his chest. He had to tell them; he had to tell them that it was his fault.

Ben, for his part, was pale-faced too after the principal's ultimatum.

"Do you think that we should turn ourselves in?"

Ben whirled around to face him, face livid. "No, we don't."

"Bu-But-"

"Listen Hamada, if you rat us out, so help me I will kick your ass from the moon and back," the bigger kid said, towering over him.

It wouldn't be an issue should Ben ever want to come after him – Tadashi didn't have three years of karate experience for nothing.

"But someone nearly got hurt-"

"And that isn't our problem," Ben replied tersely. "Drop it, okay? Or I'll be forced to let the other guys join me in beating you up."

Tadashi wisely kept his mouth shut, avoiding Ben like the plague for the rest of the day whenever they were forced to share the same space during classes.

He walked back home with a heavy heart and a lump in his throat. What if they found out that he had a hand in nearly injuring a fellow student? What if he got thrown out of school? What if his parents found out?

All that and more whirled around his head like a constant tornado of doom. He reached home and opened the door wearily, as if it might've been rigged with the anger that was his parent's knowledge of what he had done.

But his mother had just greeted him with a cheery smile, his father absent from home because of work. Hiro had also appeared in the living room, having just gotten back from pre-school. Sometimes Tadashi wondered why his parents even bothered with the formality of living by the hierarchy of education; Hiro was probably smart enough to already be in middle school.

"Hey, _otouto_," Tadashi said with a forced smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Hiro replied enthusiastically. "_Nii-san,_ I managed to build a working robot today using your spare parts." His gaze dropped to the ground sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry if you're angry that I messed up your robot parts, I-"

"Don't worry about it," Tadashi stated, although he felt annoyed that his younger brother had touched his things without his permission.

Hiro's eyes widened. "Really?" When the elder brother nodded, he jumped up and down in excitement, flashing his wide gap-toothed smile.

"Then you have to come and see-"

"Maybe after lunch," his mother interrupted, setting down a bowl full of his favorite curry and fried chicken. Katsumi Hamada smiled at her youngest, tone mockingly stern. "I don't want you to start inventing on an empty stomach."

"Okay," Hiro said contritely, seating down at the dining table. He looked to his brother, "Tadashi, aren't you eating too?"

He shook himself out of the reverie, nodding. "Sure, sure."

It was important that his parents didn't know. And what Hiro didn't know too wouldn't hurt anybody.

~~O~~O~~

The next day was literal hell for him. The principal interrupted his science class, calling a few boys to his office. Including him.

Ben was giving him the stink eye, a glare that said 'you're so gonna get it.' In response, he shook his head and followed the rest of them, mindful of the scene they were causing. Everyone had fallen silent and was concentrating on them instead of their experiments.

Tadashi could feel his heart sink in his chest. _Well, maybe you_ _shouldn't have done that prank,_ his consciousness bit.

_Too late for that now,_ he amended.

The principal – an aging man with a noticeable bald spot named Mr. Kimura – ushered them into the office, face impassive. Tadashi, together with Ben and the other boys entered, quiet and terrified at what was in store.

Mr. Kimura cleared his throat as he sat behind his large mahogany desk. "Now, I'm sure why you're wondering why I've called you here," he began. "It's in response to a prank that went wrong and nearly harmed another student."

He grimaced. "From the camera's installed, we noticed all of you breaking into the lab after school hours." The principal leaned forward. "Now, can anyone tell me what were you boys doing there?"

Guilt and the need to tell the truth burned like hot lava in his chest and Tadashi fought to keep himself calm. They didn't need him to cave in and tell the truth which would get them in trouble more than they were-

"It was us," one of the boys blurted. Mr. Kimura turned his glance from the rest of them to him. Ben went pale, as if all the life was sucked out from his complexion. Tadashi wondered what the other boy had to be afraid of when he realized that Ben had practically orchestrated the prank.

The other boy, a skinny thing who looked nervous all the time began from the start, ending on the story of the switched chemicals and different labels.

Mr. Kimura had kept silent all the while, hands going under his chin as he listened intently. When the boy was done, he cleared his throat once more.

"Well, boys, it seems that we are in a sticky predicament indeed," he said. "Who would like to tell me what was the motive of this prank? Revenge? Anger?"

"It was just for fun." Tadashi spoke up, voice steady even through the fear.

"Mr. Hamada," the principal said in genuine surprise, as if he didn't notice the young boy until he spoke up. "What are you doing around with company like this? I'm not going to lie, the other boys I would believe, but you?" He sounded disappointed and all of Tadashi's worst fears were confirmed.

He was a failure.

He had caused someone to be truly upset with him.

The principal sighed. "Now that we know it was truly you boys, I have to send this matter to the head disciplinary teacher and get this solved." His neutral expression turned into a glare. "And I will have you know that we do not tolerate any infringement to a student's safety. That is all."

"You may leave now." The boys stood up and walked out, the implications of Mr. Kimura's threat hanging heavily in the air.

"Except for you, Mr. Hamada."

Tadashi gulped and stayed put, watching as Ben gave him an uneasy look.

Ben might've not been his friend in sense but he would be wrong to say that the boy was not loyal to the people that he worked with.

The door closed, leaving him alone with the principal and his heavy gaze. "Mr. Hamada, might I have a word with you?"

The lanky boy nodded, tugging the hem of his long-sleeve shirt as he resumed his seat on the hard plastic chair.

Mr. Kimura sighed, walking up to his small pantry. He pulled a cup from the overhead cupboard, placed a teabag from the assorted range (and the principal had a lot of tea) into the cup and poured hot water from a kettle into the cup.

Tadashi was surprised when the principal handed him the cup of tea instead. He accepted it tentatively as the older man sat back behind his desk.

"Mr. Hamada, what had gotten into you when you decided to play that prank?"

He lifted his bony shoulders in a careless shrug. "I…I just wanted to do this."

"And there was no reason at all?" Mr. Kimura asked, perplexed. "Tadashi, you are one of our best students with the brightest chance to enter San Fransokyo's Institute of Technology-" He winced at the reminder of one of the most elite schools in all of San Fransokyo but the principal would not be deterred.

"-And you are going to jeopardize your opportunity for something as juvenile as a prank?"

"I-I'm sorry," Tadashi said and he truly was. He wished he could've done anything to take the past back; to never had accepted Ben's offer to cause havoc.

"You do know that I'm going to have to call your parents right?" the principal asked in a grave tone.

Tadashi swallowed but nodded. He understood the repercussions for his stupid decision.

"But I won't."

The young boy looked up in surprise, stunned as to why the principal had decided to let him off the hook.

Mr. Kimura lifted up a finger, as if halting his mental torrent of relief. "I will continue to monitor your performance and you shall set an example to the other students. Prove to me that you can get yourself back on track and I will give you that one chance."

Tadashi nodded, now in agreement. "Yes I will, Kimura-san. I will continue to make you proud and keep myself out of trouble."

"And it's not only that," the older man added with a soft smile. "From your school records and the middle school recommendation, I know you have a younger brother who would also have a golden opportunity to study here and I highly suggest you not only straighten your attitude for yourself but also for him."

"All right, but Kimura-san, what's this have to do with Hiro?" Tadashi asked, confused.

The principal smiled in reply. "You and brother are cut from the very same cloth — his intelligence is vastly different from children his age and he's a lot like you; both child prodigies with a knack for robotics.

"As default, the school Hiro's in has made some recommendations to our selection staff and if all proceeds well, he should be enrolled here by next year."

Tadashi couldn't believe it; his baby brother was having the same chance to go to a middle school as he was.

"Point being that if you want to set an example, maybe you should leave a good reputation for your brother to be recognized by." Mr. Kimura added obviously, "Do you want him to be known as Hiro Hamada the brother of a robotics genius or the brother of a troublemaker?"

The impact on what his actions could have done for his reputation and Hiro's jarred him to a rude reality. He had nearly made his brother lose his letter of recommendation, all because of some rebellious act.

"I truly am sorry," Tadashi replied in earnest, "And if you want, I could go and apologize to the student that nearly got hurt."

"That wouldn't be necessary," Mr. Kimura stated. "The less people know the better.

"And Tadashi, remember my words: you have a really bright future in front of you, don't ruin it by making less than smart decisions, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"Good," Mr. Kimura said in satisfaction. "Now, finish up your tea, you have your classes to catch up to."

**A/N: Not really brother-related but I wanted to show a side of Tadashi that was never explored in the movie since he's too much of a Gary Stu — a great character but perfect to a point where there's got to be more under his facade than what he lets on.**

**Oh, and if you have already seen Big Hero 6, lucky you! The movie comes out next week for me so I have to wait for another six more days, blegh.**


	4. The Best Man

**I just wanted to thank you guys for your reviews and support! And your continuous suggestions and prompts are all really appreciated and taken into account :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Best Man<strong>

**Summary: **"I know this may not bode well with you," Tadashi started in a solemn tone, although his brown eyes were shining with unconcealed mirth. "But will you do me the honors of being my best man?"****

Hiro blinked a few times, as if not processing what his brother had just asked. "Wait, are you actually asking _me_ to be your best man?

"No, I want you to help me with the catering and decorating choices – of_course_ I want you to be my best man," Tadashi deadpanned in exasperation. "What? Has Riko asked you to be her maid of honor too?"

"What? N-no," Hiro replied vehemently. His gaze fell to the ground, looking anywhere except at his brother's eager expression. "Um, I just thought that you would ask Wasabi or Fred instead."

"And miss the sight of my baby brother in an uncomfortable suit?" he asked teasingly, lips in a half smile, hightlighting the prominent burn mark on his cheek. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Hiro rolled his eyes but a slow grin grew on his face. "Well, if you put it that way…"

"Don't leave me in suspense," the older brother mused. "What's it gonna be?"

"Do I have to write a best man speech?"

"Yup."

"Wear that horrible tie Aunt Cass got me – don't tell her, by the way."

"Yup."

Hiro rolled his shoulders, muscles cracking in protest.

"Bring it." Tone and expression serious, as if his brother had invited him for war instead of playing a bigger part during his special day.

Tadashi cracked a smile, chuckling in amusement. "Oh, I positively can't wait."

~~O~~O~~

Since they didn't know much about their mother's Japanese roots, Tadashi decided to follow his father's family traditions instead, opting for a church marriage and reception dinner. The service went along just fine although Hiro was bored out of his mind, fingers constantly tugging at some loose thread on his trousers.

Now he sat at the table of honor, next to his brother and aunt. Tadashi couldn't take his eyes off of Riko throughout the whole service. Hiro desperately wanted to talk with someone other than his distracted brother; he wanted to sit at the rest of the team's table, preferring to discuss about the latest threat in San Fransokyo. He'd even settle for talking about the some upgrades but had promised his brother that for this evening, there would be no mention of saving the world.

Easy for him to say, he didn't head a group of vigilantes that helped to protect their city. He was just the guy who patched them up after every fight and collected intel ever since he discovered that working behind the scenes was better than risking life and limb on the field after what had nearly happened the night during the S.F.I.T fire. Hiro knew his brother was more than capable of defending himself in the field, but the young man couldn't bear the thought of nearly losing his brother again.

He sighed.

"Hey, are you okay?" The voice of his sister-in-law jolted him back to the present and he nodded, grinning sheepishly.

"I'm fine," he replied amicably, "Just worried for the speech."

She smiled, placing a hand on his. "Don't worry, you'll do great."

Tadashi, however, had noticed that it ran on more than Hiro cared to show. "Are you really okay?" he asked, dipping his head low enough so that his brother was the only one who could hear.

Hiro plastered on a smile, rolling his eyes for the added effect. "I'm fine, sheesh, relax and enjoy your own wedding, okay?" He stood up and announced, "I'll be going for a walk."

His elder brother was clearly not convinced at the dismissal but he let Hiro go anyway, with a reminder to get back "before the speeches started." Riko just waved at him, her eyes holding a knowing look that left him bothered.

Of course, his sister-in-law would notice. What type of person would be perfectly 'all right' when his closest friend, mentor, protector and sibling would be moving on and leaving them behind? Hiro wished that the thought of Tadashi moving out would not perturb him so much but it did. Goddammit, it literally made his heart hurt.

He was going to lose Tadashi. Sure his brother would be back every Christmas, New Years and during birthdays…but it just wouldn't be the same.

And something told him that Riko wasn't the only one perceptive to his worries.

Aunt Cass had repeatedly asked him if he was okay with moving Tadashi's older stuff to the basement, something that made him defensive everytime it came up.

Long story short, the young man knew that he would facing more than seperation anxiety. It would be like Tadashi's university going years except more permanent. His brother wouldn't be there for him as much as he would want. And it made him scared.

He took a deep breath, gazing out at the starry lit sky as if it had an answer. He almost didn't notice GoGo walking up towards him until she stood right beside him, staring in the same direction.

"Hey," she said simply.

"Hi," Hiro replied back without turning to look at her.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" she asked bluntly, turning to look at him.

Hiro's lips twisted into a smirk. "Some caring older sister you are, Leiko."

GoGo chewed on her gum thoughtfully, taking her time to come back with a reply. "At least I'm out here talking to you; Mr. Bright Eyes there can't even seem to take his eyes for one second off his wife." She said it as a statement, nothing malicious and Hiro fought not to grimace at her words.

What she stated was true; Tadashi could barely keep himself away from Riko, needing to hold her some way even if it was just a mild pat on the back or a hand on her shoulder. He looked to her, his new family member by default, thinking.

Tadashi could've done a lot worse.

There was no denying that Riko was pretty to look at, with similar passions and goals as his brother. They had met during an expedition to Antartica for a water powered car showcase and were together since then. Riko didn't mind his scarred and burned face at all, thinking that it made him seem more manly. Hiro knew he should feel happy that his brother had already found someone that loved and accepted him but he couldn't help the abandonment issues that surfaced.

"I've been thinking-"

"That's never good," GoGo interjected with a smirk.

"-That maybe I should still keep his old bed for him, you know?"

"What? So that he can spend his honeymoon five feet away from you?" Leiko asked and there was no mistaking the undercurrent of exasperation. "Hiro, I'm only going to put this nicely because you're practically our boss but for god's sake, just let it _go_."

She smoothed the front of her simple purple dress (something that Hiro knew must have taken a lot of persuading from Honey to get her into) and raised an eyebrow at him.

Hiro groaned, resting his head on the railing. "I can't. I feel like I'm losing my only friend."

"Earth to Mr. Drama King, you have us too," she said pointedly.

"Yeah, but you have Wasabi, Honey has Fred, Tadashi has Riko and I'm all alone," he replied surlily.

Leiko chuckled at his words and Hiro turned to fix her a glare. How could she make light of his problems when he had just told her what had been bothering him for the whole night?

"I see what's this about," she said, smiling. "You're just having Single Paranoia."

He could only give her a blank stare.

She sighed. "It's a condition where you feel like life's moving on without you because all your friends are." Then she added, "Got it off from some stupid girly magazine Honey lent me once."

"You really think that's a thing?"

"Judging from your moody behaviour, yeah," she replied bluntly.

Hiro blew the air out of his cheeks. "So, what if I don't want to end up alone, huh?"

"Oh, _please_, you won't," GoGo stated. She placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Take a deep breath and relax. You still have plenty of time and you will not end up alone, okay?"

She released him and turned to look when Aunt Cass announced the speeches. "Hey, look, you're on."

Hiro took a deep breath and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"How do I look?"

"The same as you always do," Leiko said pointedly. "Oh-"

She smoothed his jacket and readjusted his tie so that it looked neater. "There."

Hiro gave her a wan smile and took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

~~O~~O~~

They were clapping. The audience actually liked his speech.

Hiro returned to the table on shaky legs, gaining a warm smile from Tadashi and a bright one from Riko.

"That was lovely," Aunt Cass said as she swiped her eyes. Hiro didn't need to look to know that she had teared up.

"I'm surprised that I didn't fall off the stage," he replied in a daze.

Tadashi chuckled. "We sure as hell are glad you didn't."

"That would be a really bad omen today if you did," Riko added, winking.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?" Tadashi asked, gesturing to the open balcony where Hiro had been not too long ago.

The younger brother nodded as he followed him out to the balmy evening.

Tadashi stopped and turned to face him, the faded red on his face garish under the harsh light. Hiro still felt the pang of remorse that flooded his heart whenever he caught sight of his brother's ruined face.

No matter how many times Tadashi had insisted that it wasn't his fault, Hiro knew it was. He hadn't stopped Tadashi in time before he ran into the burning hall, only launching into action once Wasabi sprinted in to help his brother.

That night still haunted his dreams and he desperately wished that Tadashi didn't have to pay for his split second of shock. If he had just ran in after his brother to pull him out of the fire…

"Hey, you okay?" Tadashi prompted. "Zoning out there a lil."

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine," he replied hastily. Tadashi's features softened, lessening the effect his burnt skin. "You still hung up on that night?"

They had never explicitly mentioned the fire as anything other than 'that night', knowing that it would be too painful for the both of them.

Hiro didn't know if Tadashi sensed it but he desperately needed a hug right now, leader of Big Hero 6 or not.

Tadashi seemed to have noticed his little brother's distress as he moved to put an arm around his shoulder. Hiro fought not to bury his face into his shoulder like he did so many times when Tadashi would comfort him after another recurring nightmare of the fire. Now just wasn't the right time, and it wouldn't help his image if the other guests' found him in his elder brother's embrace, emotionally unstable from the anxiety and memories.

It was funny really; Tadashi was the one that nearly died and Hiro was the one who needed the comfort. Tadashi would always be his rock and pillar and strength, no matter how old he got. That much wouldn't change.

Besides, the young superhero was nearly as tall as his brother and it wouldn't do to act on such emotional vulnerability right now.

Hiro rolled his eyes and elbowed Tadashi in the ribs, not too hard but enough for his brother to let go. "I'm fine, really."

"Okay then," Tadashi replied amicably, moving to give Hiro his space.

"So, why'd you call me out here?"

"Um, Gogo told me what you had told her-"

"She did?" Hiro asked, aghast. "S-She wasn't suppose to and – Tadashi, I really am happy for you, don't think that I'm not—"

The older brother chuckled. "Relax, Hiro, I know. She wouldn't have told me if she knew I would freak out." His expression became somber, brown eyes kind as he assessed Hiro.

"I just wanted you to know that you'll always be my number one priority, okay?"

"You don't have to do that, Tadashi. You're married now and you should concentrate on your family first."

"But, Hiro," he mused, "You _are_ my family."

"But she's your wife," the young man argued. "She deserves your first priority now."

"That doesn't mean I still won't care for you," Tadashi countered. "Look, I know it's hard and I truly am going to miss you too, but that doesn't mean that we're going to be separated for life."

"Tadashi, you don't get it," Hiro stated, slightly exasperated now in an effort to get his brother to understand. "She's your wife. I'm your brother. You figure out the priorities."

"Both of you are equally important, no 'ifs' and 'buts'."

Hiro let out a rattling sigh. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Listen-"

"No, _you_ listen," Tadashi interjected. "No matter what happens, we're still brothers. Married or not, we'll still be brothers. I will _still_ be there to listen to you and comfort you, okay? I'll always have your back because I'm your nii-san and that's what big brothers do."

The young man was stunned into silence at his brother's stubborn declaration. He never knew that Tadashi still wanted to be there for him; he thought that once marriage life started, he would have to live without his older brother, groping blindly in a world where he would not have his closest friend and supporter by his side like the old times.

Hiro's face broke into a grin and he embraced his brother in a fierce hug. "Okay. Okay, I take your word for it."

Tadashi patted his back and he could feel him smiling. "You should. I wouldn't back out on it. Ever."

They both pulled back and Hiro grimaced. Grinning cheekily, he poked Tadashi in the side.

"You nearly cried."

Tadashi rolled his hazy eyes, ignoring his little brother's jibe.

"Let's go in before I change my mind and throw you off the railing, bonehead."

**A/N: I have a problem. Sigh. I hate that post-movie for Tadashi would be considered an AU. *sighs for eternity* **

**I hope you guys enjoy this! And I hope I gave you guys feels ;)**


	5. The Birds and The Bees

**The Birds and the Bees**

**Summary: Tadashi finds some questionable content on Hiro's browser and decides that his brother needs to hear 'the talk'.**

Tadashi knew that he would have to face this problem one day; the day where Hiro was finally old enough to understand the true meaning of 'the birds and bees' without thinking it was actually _about_ birds and bees.

And how did the older brother know?

Let's just say, it was a not so secretive open tab on their computer that Hiro had forgotten to close. Tadashi's eyes widened when he saw that his brother had been perusing more mature websites and he was instantly worried.

It's not as if he were a saint either, but at least he kept his actions discreet. Hopefully.

The transition from child to teenager was an awkward one, full of growth spurts, hair in places that he didn't think would sprout hair, a change in his voice, dealing with the onslaught of attraction to girls. He should've known it firsthand.

Hiro, however, had been forced to grow up faster, having just entered his second last year at high school where he was constantly around kids that were much older than him, some of them posing a bad influence over his life. Tadashi knew all about the horror stories that floated around the boys changing room; from girls to relationships and - it made him uncomfortable to mention it - sex.

Having his little brother susceptible to all of that, all while still being innocent and young...it made him slightly uncomfortable that Hiro had never broached the subject with him.

Which was probably one of the reasons why he was on this website.

Tadashi sighed. When he was growing up, he at least had friends who were the same age that helped him understand some things that were changing. But Hiro had no friends his age there that would share the same experience.

And that was why it would have to come down on him to explain to his brother what sex meant. He mentally braced himself for this; it was not going to be a comfortable conversation.

The third staircase creaked with the presence of someone, and moving with a speed he didn't know he possessed, Tadashi quickly closed the tab, turning to face his brother with a wide smile.

"Hey," he commented casually. "Didn't know you were home so soon."

"It's two, I'm always back then," Hiro said, looking confused. "You okay?"

"What? Of course I am," Tadashi chirped, a little too bright. He winced internally, hoping that Hiro didn't catch on to what he had discovered.

Hiro glanced from his brother to the computer, eyebrow raised skeptically. "Whatever you say."

Knowing that he had been outed, Tadashi sighed. "Listen, we have to talk."

Hiro pulled off his hoodie, throwing the material on his bed as he fell flat on the soft surface, exhaling tiredly. "Sure. Talk."

"Um...you're gonna want to be a little bit open minded on this."

The uncertainty in his brother's tone caught Hiro's attention and he sat up, scrutinizing Tadashi. "What's got you all jittery?"

"N-Nothing," Tadashi replied, trying to hide his nervousness behind a chuckle. "Just wanted to have a chat with my younger brother."

He shrugged. "Dude, you mentioned talking twice without actually even doing it. Communicating shouldn't be so hard."

Tadashi blew the air out of his cheeks as he prepared for this. He could do it. If anyone had cause to feel ashamed, it would be Hiro, not him. Warped thinking, he knew, but it was the only thing that could force the next words on the tip of his tongue.

"I wanted to ask you if you knew what 'the birds and the bees' really were."

"That's it?" Hiro asked, wrinkling his brow. "Um, it's a euphemism for sex right?"

The older brother cringed. "Ssh! Any louder and Aunt Cass might hear what you're saying."

Hiro threw him an incredulous look. "Yeah, like she can hear you whispering from the mall."

"Oh...okay. So, yes, it is about sex."

"What about it?"

This was the part where Tadashi stalled. "Um...you do know how it's done right?"

"Uh, I think so. You see, I didn't ace AP Biology if I didn't know what it was."

"Okay," Tadashi said, slightly relieved that he didn't have to go through the mortifying details blow by blow.

"_Nii-san_, what's this all about?" Hiro asked with a flustered expression. What the heck was Tadashi trying to prove with all his vague questions?

Tadashi gritted his teeth, deciding to just go with it. "Fine. I found your web browsing and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You _what?_" Hiro exclaimed. "For real? That's my private stuff! You don't just 'find' people's private stuff unless you intend to."

"N-no, it wasn't like that," Tadashi argued. "Goddammit, Hiro let me finish! You left it open and I saw it when I clicked on the browser."

"I-I did?"

"Yes," Tadashi stressed.

Silence fell and Hiro bowed his head, fingers playing with the loose seams on his blanket, anything to avoid looking at his brother.

"Sorry."

"No," Tadashi said with a sigh. "There's nothing to be apologetic for."

Hiro looked up, surprised. "Seriously? You're not mad?"

The older brother rolled his eyes. "If I were, I don't think I would be calmly sitting here asking for a talk."

He gave a hollow laugh.

"Hiro, it's perfectly all right to feel all these...sensations when you're older. I want you to know that you're not strange or weird for it, okay?"

"Okay," the young inventor replied after a second of hesitation.

"And I want to tell you that should you feel any... need to alleviate those sensations, you should probably avoid five in the afternoon when I'm home cause that will just be awkward for the both of us."

Hiro stared at him in confusion but just nodded, releasing Tadashi from his cringe-worthy speech.

"We good?"

"I guess?"

"Okay," Tadashi said, scratching the back of his neck. The two brothers stared at each other for a moment, unsure of how to go from here. Hiro felt his face burning up and he was about to slip out from the room and finish his chores when Tadashi chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Hiro asked, mystified.

"Nothing, it's just nobody was ever here to make me blush till my ears and here I am doing that to you," he replied in amusement.

"I do not blush till my ears," the younger brother retorted.

"Do to."

"Whatever."

"Hey, wanna watch some anime?"

"You're letting me watch TV before homework?"

"Maybe."

Hiro grinned at Tadashi who mirrored his smile. "Now there would be something _extremely_ wrong with me if I said 'no'."

**A/N: I'm still working on some other requests so this may not be related to any of the prompts given but I just wanted to place this here cause Hamadabros feels were too much.**

**Oh, and yes, I've already watched the movie. Took me one week to actually process that fact and my feels cause it was _so_ amazing. **

**Prompts are still available to ask! And please tell me what you think :)**


	6. The Tables Have Turned

**The Tables Have Turned**

**Summary: Tadashi falls sick and it's up to Hiro to help him get better… even if it means acting as a big brother to his big brother.**

The words from the book swarmed his vision, filling them with mental images of the next project that he would undertake once Tadashi was free from the lab. Illustrations and equations started forming in his mind and Hiro couldn't wait to test this out once he had access to the lab again.

He was just about to flip the next page of 'Aquatic Robotics' when Tadashi slumped up the stairs, groaning quietly. Hiro placed the book down on his bed and stared at his brother.

Dark eye bags punctuated his bloodshot eyes, his skin looking sallow and drawn as if he had not seen sunlight for the past few days.

Hiro knew Tadashi was working on his super secret project that had kept him up all day and sometimes all night. He wrote it off as just one of the side effects to working up late when Tadashi nearly staggered on his own two feet, almost falling down the stairs in the process.

"Tadashi," Hiro exclaimed as he went to help his brother stand.

The older Hamada wobbled on his feet, giving a shaky laugh. "Hey, _otouto_. What's up?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, supporting his brother as he helped Tadashi to his bed. Hiro frowned, suspecting something amissed. His suspicion was proved correct when he felt Tadashi's forehead, finding it hotter than usual.

"Whoa, you're burning up," Hiro exclaimed nervously. He made his brother lie down, despite Tadashi's protests.

"What? I feel fine," he argued. The older brother closed his eyes and exhaled, willing the room to stop spinning.

He wanted to stand, remembering the reason why he had exited the lab and into his room in the first place. Tadashi made to get up, intending to pick up a mechanics book on spare parts but couldn't even make it to his feet.

Somehow he managed to lurch upward, gripping the shelf for support. He tried to focus his sight, squinting his eyes to scan the titles, all the while ignoring Hiro who was staring at him apprehensively.

"Tadashi, are you all right?"

"Fine, fine," his brother replied nonchalantly. "Say, could you tell me if this is the right book I'm picking? It's suppose to read 'Complete Encyclopedia on Engineering Parts.'

Hiro's brow furrowed. "Um, that's a copy of 'Human Anatomies in The Aid of Reproduction', _nii-san_."

Tadashi looked at the title. "Huh, so it is."

"Look, why don't you lie down first and I'll fetch Aunt Cass to see what's wrong with you," Hiro suggested.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Tadashi replied defensively. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to head back to the lab."

"With a book on anatomies?" the younger brother interjected sarcastically. He pulled his brother back to the bed, setting him down not so gently while he walked down to try and find their aunt.

She was nowhere in sight, the cafe feeling empty since it was a day off. Hiro sighed, guessing that he would have to help his brother on his own.

"Where's Aunt Cass? And why's the whole place so quiet?"

Hiro whipped his head around to find Tadashi making his way down, gait hesitant as if he had forgotten how to walk.

"Hey, I told you to stay back there," he said, pushing his brother up the stairs.

Tadashi narrowed his eyes. "Stop being so pushy."

"Only if you stop being so stubborn," Hiro countered.

He managed to guide his older brother back up the stairs, plopping him down on the bed again.

"_Hiro,_" Tadashi whined. "I really need to get back down there. I was so close—"

"You can go back down there once you feel better."

"But I do," the older brother retorted. "I feel just—" A loud sneeze interrupted his argument, followed by a bout of coughing.

"—Fine."

"Obviously you're not," Hiro replied with a sigh. "When was the last time you had a decent amount of sleep?"

"What's 'sleep'?" Tadashi inquired. Hiro didn't have to ask to know that his brother was being absolutely serious.

"Never mind."

Hiro moved to the first aid kit Aunt Cass had insisted they keep in their rooms in case of any emergency and pulled out a packet of aspirin. He went down to the kitchen and filled up a glass of water to bring it back to their room.

Tadashi was exactly where he had left him, still sitting on the bed and wearing an accusing gaze.

"Here." He handed the medication and water to his brother.

At first, Tadashi didn't want to take it and Hiro was forced to coax him too.

"Come on, _nii-san_. You'll feel much better after some rest and water. Stop being such a stubborn baby."

"Am not," his older brother argued.

Hiro sensed a challenge from his brother. Tadashi was always the one who had to take care of him, and now that he had thrust Hiro into this unexpected role of caregiver, it left the young boy clueless and a little disconcerted.

The younger Hamada tried to think of what his brother would have done if _he _was acting difficult and not wanting to leave his work for rest.

An idea popped into his head.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal."

Even through Tadashi's sick-addled brain, he could comprehend that his brother was about to strike up a bargain which would eventually end up as being unfair.

"Oh, do tell," he replied, not at all rising to the bait.

Hiro continued, undeterred. "If you let me take care until you're better, I will let you do double the time in the lab so long as you're sick-free."

Tadashi thought it over. What's the worse that could happen?

"Fine. Let's see how you do, _otouto_."

Hiro went back to the kit and chose a thermometer, passing it to his brother. Tadashi placed it in his mouth, eyebrows lifted as if to say, "Next?"

The younger brother racked his brains, trying to remember how Tadashi would've taken care of him had the roles been reversed.

When Hiro would come down with a cold, his brother would prepare a hot meal for him, with some tea and—

Of course! He would try to cool down the fever with a cold wet cloth.

Hiro smirked in excitement. He took the thermometer from his brother and was surprised to find how high Tadashi's temperature was.

He quickly raced down back to the kitchen and filled a small bucket with icy cold water from the fridge along with a cotton cloth. Hiro went back to their room, bucket in hand that drew a questioning stare from Tadashi.

"Lie down," he instructed and his brother reluctantly did so.

Hiro soaked the cloth in the cold water, not minding the icy coolness and folded the it into half. He removed his brother's pesky baseball cap and placed the wet cloth on his forehead, applying a tiny amount of pressure and – without his brother's attention – threw the hat on the other side of the room where it landed with a soft thud on the foot of the older Hamada's study table. Tadashi seemed to relax against his will and Hiro took that as a good sign.

He continued sponging his brother's face for a few more minutes, trying to get rid of the internal heat. He then passed the aspirin and water once again and this time, Tadashi took it without complain.

"Feeling better?" He asked, looking to see his older brother nodding.

"Now, get some rest," he said. Tadashi looked like he wanted to argue but something in Hiro's expression made him hold his tongue.

"Okay," Tadashi replied with a defeated sigh.

His head nestled back into his pillow and Hiro pulled the blanket from underneath him, throwing it on his form.

"I'm not cold," the older brother complained.

"Oh, trust me, you will be," Hiro replied.

He let Tadashi settle down before heading back downstairs to fix his brother a hot cup of green tea. By the time he arrived back upstairs, Tadashi was fast asleep, snoring lightly.

Hiro spared him a small smile as he placed the tea on the shelf where his brother could reach it easily. His observation noted the return of color to Tadashi's cheeks, and the younger Hamada wondered just how much his brother had exerted himself to fall ill.

Hiro gently placed his back of his hand on his brother's temple and shook his head, realizing how high the fever ran. He made a mental note to tell Aunt Cass to send Tadashi to the hospital should his fever not break within the next few hours.

Till then, he left his brother to rest and recover, hoping to have a talk with Tadashi later on the boundaries of working too hard and pulling one too many all-nighters.

**A/N: **This was written for a reviewer who was feeling under the weather and wanted a role reversal fic between the Hamada brothers.**** Well, here it is and I hope you feel better already! ****

****Reviews are always appreciated!****


	7. Meeting Her

**Hey! So I'm back with a new installation, sorry it took a bit. I got around to writing some of the requests and this was the first one that I finished. If anyone wants to fangirl over Daddy!Tadashi feels, this chapter is for you :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meeting Her<strong>

**Summary: Hiro meets his niece for the first time.**

Hiro furrowed his brow as he looked over his paperwork, tapping his favorite pen on the side of his cheek. He sighed and squinted his eyes, leaning back against the comfortable leather chair and massaging his throbbing temples.

If only Tadashi were here to help him with all the replies to the state representatives on the heist that had just occurred a few weeks ago, causing the machinery losses worth millions of yen and three innocent casualties.

The young man sighed and ran a hand through his hair, thinking it through. It could've just been a traditional heist, his mind rationalized. But it wasn't, and as much as he wanted to disagree, he couldn't ignore the facts. The execution of the plan was almost flawless, and the trail left behind was barely decipherable. No, he had to be dealing with a master mind here.

The phone beeped and he answered it with a terse, "Hamada, here."

"Hiro?"

"Tadashi." He didn't mean for his tone to sound angry but he had a few bones to pick with his brother.

Tadashi had left midway through last week on an emergency basis, leaving his brother with nothing but a rushed explanation that Riko fell sick and he had to be there to take care of her.

On normal days, he would cut his brother some slack and let him head off to do whatever he wanted to do, but Tadashi just _had_ to choose this week out of all the weeks to abandon the family business and superhero team to his brother.

Hiro was barely holding on with all these new orders to fill for the upgrading on the security drones and now he had to face the government all on his own. He knew it was a burden that he was forced to carry as half of the shareholder of Hamada Corp and the leader of Big Hero 6, but couldn't Tadashi have picked a better time to leave him?

"What's the matter? Is everything all right?" He could just picture his brother's brow furrowed in concern.

Hiro sighed. "Nothing. How are you? Is Riko better already?"

"About that," he said, voice tinged with excitement. "Are you free for dinner tomorrow? Suki's Ramen House?"

Hiro looked at his calender filled with deadlines and reminders, noting that he would be free for tomorrow.

"Yeah, I guess. What's up?"

"Just wanted to share something with you and... talk. Look, I'm really sorry that I left you all on your own to handle the company and the team but it was something that I had to help with, okay? I hope you don't take this the wrong way."

"Yeah, yeah," Hiro grumbled although a smile pulled his lips. "Just come back before I decided to deduct your pay."

Tadashi actually had the nerve to snort. "You won't. You love me too much."

Hiro rolled his eyes although his brother couldn't see and chuckled. "Whatever. See you tomorrow."

~~O~~O~~

The young man made his way down to the ramen house, picking a seat and waiting for his older brother. The bell near the door of the restaurant chimed and he looked up just in time to see Tadashi making his way over to him, wearing his favorite red shirt, jeans and a bright smile.

"Hey, otouto. How've you been?"

"Do you want the truth or a cover up?" Hiro asked as his brother took a seat opposite of him.

Tadashi grimaced, sensing bad news. "What happened now?"

"Heist," Hiro replied tersely, "machinery worth millions of yen disappearing, three casualties with no sign of the perpetrators and-"

He was cut off by the waitress setting two menus on the table, hastily walking away as if she could detect the tense conversation they were having.

Hiro continued. "-and the government expects me to come up with a logical explanation."

Tadashi's expression was tight and he could plainly see the guilt wreaking havoc on his face.

"Hiro, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"Where were you anyway? Why didn't you tell me you were going for a break?"

His brother sheepishly ran a hand through his hair, and instead of answering, he fished out his wallet, removing a photo and passing it to him.

Hiro tilted his head to one side, regarding the picture. "It's a ultra scan," he said lamely. "Why do you have an ultra scan picture in your wallet?"

"Guess."

"Your doctor found a kidney stone and decided it was cute for a photo?"

"God no, Hiro," Tadashi said with a shake of his head, grinning. "That's my child. I'm going to be a father."

The words echoed in his mind, ringing with a sort of detached reality. Tadashi a... he was going to be a _dad?_

Hiro gaped at him. "Really?"

"Yeah," he replied, chest puffing out in pride. "Riko found out a week ago and I've been by her side – you know, helping with the morning sickness and all that."

"Oh," Hiro breathed as realization dawned on him.

Tadashi was going to be a father, which in effect, would cause Hiro to be...

"I'm going to be a monkey's uncle?" He exclamation rang across the booth and he winced at how loud the words came out.

Tadashi grinned. "Yeah... although I don't think I'll call him or her a monkey but yes – you're gonna be an uncle too."

Hiro ran a hand through his messy hair, sagging against the seat.

"This is... this is amazing," he said, smile growing on his face. "Tadashi, I'm really happy for you. Congratulations."

Tadashi retrieved the picture, slipping it back into his wallet. "Thanks, buddy," he said, coffee brown eyes swirling with emotion. "You don't know how much that means to me."

Hiro snorted, taking a sip of his green tea to buy him some time to reply.

"Sure. Anything."

"Now that I've told you that," Tadashi said, leaning his elbows on the table, all business-like once again, "we can get back to the topic of the heist and the government. I don't know about you, bro, but I think we should consult the feds and..."

Hiro let his brother ramble on, only half listening. He nodded at some of his brother's more rational points, arguing when he felt like a suggestion would threaten the team.

But all he knew was that it felt good to have Tadashi back by his side again.

~~O~~O~~

Hiro sat outside of the hospital room on the cold plastic bench, studying the newspaper's front page.

_'Mysterious team succeeds again'._

He smirked and read the rest of the article, the news already printed in his mind.

_'...a group of high profile thieves by the name of The Red Sun were arrested on Tuesday night following the stopping of another planned heist, this time involving the Empress Tsu's prized emeralds from the Dynasty Ages. The thieves were reprimanded and stopped by the same mysterious team of six whom the locals have dubbed 'Big Hero 6', making this the tenth crime they've interceded for the betterment of San Fransokyo...'_

Hiro stopped reading, slipping the newspaper back into the shelf where he took it. The doors swung open, catching him off guard and Tadashi came out, bearing a huge grin.

"Come on. The baby's already here."

Hiro swallowed the feeling of apprehension in his chest as he followed his brother into the room.

Tadashi immediately went to stand beside his wife, Riko giving him a tired smile, holding a pink bundle close to her chest.

"Is that her?" Hiro asked, voice soft so as not to disturb his new niece.

"Yeah," Tadashi said, placing his hand gently on top of his child's head. "It's her all right."

He looked to his brother's marred face, the smile shining even through the age old burnt skin from that night so many years ago. The image of his brother's tender smile sent a wave of emotion through him and he had to fight the small gasp that threatened to leave his mouth.

Tadashi was so... so _happy._ He could barely take his eyes off of his wife and child, needing to hold Riko in some way and touch his baby, even if it was just a gentle caress to her head.

Hiro wished he didn't have to intrude on this family moment but he wanted to see his niece too, before Aunt Cass came crashing into the room and stealing the baby for herself.

He walked over to his brother's side and Tadashi nodded at Riko who handed him their daughter. His brother placed the baby in his already waiting arms and stepped back, giving them some room.

Hiro's breath left his chest once more as he looked down at the reddened face and puckered lips, the baby sound asleep as he swayed on the spot. Gosh, she truly did look a lot like her father.

It was obvious she had Tadashi's nose, his fine eyelashes, and Hiro didn't need to ask to know that the baby had probably inherited the same coffee brown eyes that the brothers shared. From her mother, she had taken after Riko's cheekbones and shape of her face; the same heart shape face and sturdy face structure that made his sister-in-law endearing to him.

The baby fluttered her eyes opened and Hiro delighted to know that his guess was right. Warm brown eyes stared up at him with a curiosity not seen by any newborns and Hiro already knew that she was going to be special.

"What are you going to call her?" The young man asked.

"Naomi," Riko replied, smiling fondly at the baby. "Naomi Hamada."

"Naomi," Hiro said, testing the name on his tongue. He decided that it seemed to suit her, and he chuckled, running a gentle finger over her tiny, open palm.

"I like it," he said, grinning at Tadashi.

His brother reciprocated the gesture. "Same here. Couldn't get that name out of my head so I guessed it must've been fate."

"Fate, huh?" Hiro said with a chuckle.

"I can already imagine all the trouble you both are going to go through," Tadashi said with a wink at his brother.

Hiro rolled his eyes and addressed his niece, whispering conspiratorially.

"Don't listen to him, Naomi, he's a party pooper. I'm going to show you all the things I know, even my famous puppy dog eyes that could get your father to do anything and I mean _anything_-"

"Dear lord, it's already starting."

"And I'll tell you how to press all his buttons and together, we will be unstoppable in making sure he has a head of grey hair before forty, you hear me, sweetie?"

Naomi just stared at him with the same wide eyes and Tadashi chuckled.

"Careful bro, she might just use the same techniques on you."

Hiro shrugged. "Nah, I'm not too worried about that."

"Why?"

"Cause she's your daughter and we've already formed a pack against you. Hah, you're too late, brother."

Riko chuckled and shook her head at the brother's antics.

Down the hall, they could hear the excited chatter of Cass Hamada and the rest of the Big Hero 6 coming down their way. Hiro sighed and returned Naomi to her father's arms, muttering, "before they start bombarding me with questions on when it's _my_ turn."

Tadashi just smirked.

The team burst in and barely even a few minutes filled with sighs, coos and words of adoration for the new life in the room, GoGo leaned over, casually asking,

"So when's it gonna be your turn, huh? I can't wait to get a moment's of peace when you're finally on your paternal leave."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still open for requests :) **

**Tell me what you think?**


	8. Stand With You

**Stand With You**

**Summary: He would always be there for his brother, no matter what. Even if Hiro's a little hesitant to have him by his side.**

Tadashi breathed in the clean, warm air of another day, the feeling of content bubbling like a spring in him. He had managed to finish his course work and hand it up in time, gaining an approving nod from his professor. His calculations in maths had managed to prove yet another theory and the smug satisfaction that he was still able to do all that while juggling his other activities made him feel invincible, as if he could conquer anything if he put his mind to.

It was a heady concoction that kept a small smile etched on his face.

He wondered if his brother would be up for some lunch in his favorite ramen shop instead of heading back to the cafe to prepare their own. Besides, he wanted to get to speak his brother after a week of no contact because of his projects.

The sunlight filtered over the trees, casting lace shadows on his arms and he turned his face to feel the warmth streaming over his skin like a warm kiss from a loving mother or a hug from a loved one.

A sound of pain interrupted his thoughts and his eyes snapped open.

He recognized that voice.

Tadashi sped up, blood boiling when he saw his worst fears confirmed.

Hiro was on the ground, hands up in defense two boys advanced towards him, wolfish grins on their faces.

Without thinking, he charged forward, ignoring the stares of the other passerbys and literally collided with one of the boys.

"What the-"

"Stay away from my brother," he snarled, standing protectively over Hiro.

The boy – with hawk-like features looked like he wanted to argue but his other friend stopped him.

"That's Tadashi Hamada," he whispered, although it still carried over to him. "Dude, let's just go."

"Why?" Hawk Face asked, standing his ground. "We can take him."

Tadashi tensed up at his words, adjusting his stance so that his feet apart and his arms were braced to strike for the first sign of violence.

"If I were you, I would turn and walk," he commanded in a soft voice that did not conceal the threat underneath. His father had once told him that karate was only used for self defense, but for his brother, he wouldn't be afraid to kick their asses twice over.

Hawk Face's friend tugged on sleeve, hissing, "Dude, he has a karate black belt, what are you crazy?"

The other boy's facade faltered and he covered it up by glaring at Hiro.

"Whatever," he said callously, "that Asian kid ain't worth it anyway."

The two boys turned and walked away, leaving them alone. Tadashi exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding and gazed around to find people staring at him.

"What are you people looking at?" He didn't mean his words to come out sounding harsh but he was rattled. "Showtimes over."

The passerbys mumbled and dispersed, leaving the two brothers alone.

Tadashi looked down at his brother and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

Hiro nodded, mute as he picked up his fallen books.

"Why didn't you fight them off?" Tadashi inquired, helping his brother dust off some dirt from his hoodie.

"Just leave it be, Tadashi," Hiro grumbled.

He made to walk away, but his brother's firm grip on his shoulder stopped his progress. Tadashi was frowning, and underneath it all, he was confused as to why his brother didn't stand up for himself.

"Hey, easy there, okay? I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

"Well, I am," Hiro stated in a monotone. "Happy?"

He shook his head, bangs flopping into his eyes. He pushed them back with an impatient flip. "No. No, I will never be happy because you're hurting."

Tadashi followed Hiro as he walked away from the scene, hands deep in the pocket of his cargo shorts.

Hiro sighed, knowing Tadashi would not stop pressing the matter until he had an answer. His brother was annoyingly infuriating that way.

"They were just mad at me that I answered their question for them during maths class," Hiro grumbled, eyes peeled determinedly on the ground, kicking around loose stones.

Tadashi frowned. "That's it?"

"Was there suppose to be more?" Hiro didn't mean for his words to come out harsh; he knew Tadashi meant well but he wanted nothing more than to put this all behind him and forget that this day had ever happened.

His brother shook his head, staring at him uncertainly. Hiro could feel the anger building in his chest, a very rare sort of anger that made him want to lash out at something and punch it pieces, if only to satisfy his rage.

How was he supposed to tell his brother that he freaked out when two other boys attacked him and forgot his basic karate moves? How could he tell Tadashi that this was something in the norm, something that happened to him almost every single day?

His brother would think he was a wuss for not standing up to them, leaving Hiro silently wondering if he would ever measure up to Tadashi's perfection.

Sure, he wasn't as fast, wasn't as quick thinking as him. And he knew it.

"Hey," Tadashi said softly, gripping the back of his hoodie cover. Hiro rolled his eyes but stopped in his tracks, turning to give Tadashi an impatient glare. His brother was not put off by his hostile gaze, if anything, it made him want to help even more.

"If you need to talk, I'm here, okay? I won't judge you or think of you otherwise."

Hiro nodded, not giving a vocal answer, but that seemed to satisfy his brother.

They walked in silence before Tadashi silently steered them down a familiar path, one where he would be excited to take no matter what the day.

"Our ramen shop?" he asked.

Tadashi nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, something that would cheer you up."

Hiro snorted, mood turning around at the mention of his favorite savory noodles. "Food won't bribe me to tell you the whole truth."

"Then don't," the older Hamada replied simply. "Tell me when you're ready."

He fell silent, staring his brother in surprise. Tadashi just smiled and turned his eyes back to the road that they were walking, leaving Hiro alone with his thoughts.

The young boy then decided to let his brother know, in some way how much this problem was bothering him, if only to make up for his earlier rudeness. Tadashi wasn't pressing him to answer anymore, and for that, he was grateful.

However, if his brother did want to help...

"_Nii-chan?_"

"Hmm?"

"Could you teach me more karate moves?"

Tadashi looked over to his younger brother. "For offense or defense?"

"Defense," Hiro replied without hesitation.

That seemed to have made him content and he nodded.

"Sure. And this time, if you want me to do a demonstration on those bullies, I'll gladly help."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another prompt done. Whoo. Suggestions are still opened if anyone wants to put in something :)**

**Tell me what you think?**


End file.
